Trak-R Pistol Up1
created Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * |type = Backup|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 16|fire_rate = 80|capacity = 6/12|mobility = 110|accuracy = High|range = Moderate|upgrades = Trak-R Pistol Up2|theme = Special forces theme.|cost = 110 |level_required = Level 12}} The Mobile Recon Tracking Weapon System Pistol (MORT-RAWP) 'or the ' '''is a Backup weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid Update. It is the first upgrade of the Trak-R Pistol. It can upgraded to the Trak-R Pistol Up1. Appearance It appears as a somewhat large silverish-white pistol. It has a dark grey/silver white pistol grip with black grips, and an orange trigger connected to a silver white frame. It also has an white/orange underbarrel rail. The frame is mainly dark silver with a sleek design. It also has a magazine inserted at the back of the slide, and several orange lines printed at the front of the weapon. The weapon fires light grey dart-like projectiles which contains a micro-hard drive and a flashing mini antenna. When an enemy is hit, it will highlight that enemy to all friendlies as a red outline, and display the enemy on the map for 8 seconds. Strategy It deals decent damage, with an average fire rate, low ammo capacity, and decent mobility. It has the ability to track enemies when a dart hits them, displaying their current position to all friendlies for 8 seconds. The weapon also has the ability to disable the enemy's gadgets for 3 seconds. Tips * Avoid using this as your main weapon, as it mainly serves for special uses such as target elimination. This is also due to its low ammo capacity. * Use this weapon for only close range engagements as it's range and bullet speed is better suited. * This weapon is useful in team-oriented matches, as the weapon will easily keep track of all enemies to all players. ** Also any other enemies tagged by a teammate will display on the map as well. ** However, in matches like Duels and Deathmatches, only the user will be able to see the tagged enemy. * It has travel time, so compensate shots if the target is moving. ** Also, try to make it count due to the low ammo capacity. * Like the Bad Doctor, it serves as a support-type weapon, meaning that use it only when tagging targets to other players. * This weapon makes it useful for shutting down enemy players that rely far too much on their gadgets. Make sure to kill an enemy player after disabling their gadgets before they can use them again. ** This can also disable gadgets that prevent death such as the Last Resort or Ressurection. * Use the bleeding effect to your advantage as a secondary effect to damage enemies further. Counters * Pick off users at long range. * Area damage and shotguns decimate users. * Ambush the player by flanking around them and attack them at their blindspot. * Take advantage of the low ammo capacity and wait until the user runs out of ammo. * Using a Smoke Grenade can disable the tracking. * Keep moving to avoid getting hit by one of the darts ** If hit by one, simply move around until the effect wears off * Using any gadget/weapon with the Gadget Blocker attribute will cause the current Tracker effect to wear off, as well as disable tracking and the map of the user. Attributes * '''Single Shots * Tracker: '''Highlights the enemy hit to all friendly players for 8 seconds. * '''Bleeding: 4 /sec for 3 sec. * '''Gadget Blocker: '''Disables the affected enemy's use of gadgets for 3 seconds. Upgrades * Trak-R Pistol Up2 Theme Special forces themed. Supported Maps * Secret Warehouse * Bridge Showdown Weapon Setups Have a main weapon in the Primary or Sniper section. Trivia * It was developed as a more mobile and as a pistol variant of the Trak-R. External Links * Lower Receiver/Frame - Epicsunrise * Pistol Details - davidman_92 Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single Shots Category:Tracker Category:Bleeding Category:Gadget Blocker Category:Themed Category:Upgrades